The use of plugs to seal tubulars or the annulus between tubulars in the oil and gas industry is well known. Plugs are usually run down the well on the setting tool and are set in position. With the plug in place, various operations can be performed such as pressure testing of a section of tubular or perforation of the section of tubular amongst others. The plug acts as a barrier to contain pressure or well fluids etc.
Upon completion of the operation, a removal tool is sent down to recover the plug to surface.
The recovery of the plug can be a time-consuming operation particularly if the plug was damaged during the setting process or during use.